Hybrid Child
by Oh Jizze
Summary: A remake story from yaoi anime Hybrid Child by Shungiku Nakamura. All x Sehun. Kaihun, Chanhun, Krishun
1. Chapter 1 : Moon Drop

~**~Hybrid Child~**~

Character : All x Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Chapter : 1 (ChanHun)

*~Remake Of Hybrid Child ~*

©Shungiku Nakamura

Disclaimer : A remake story from yaoi anime Hybrid Child by Shungiku Nakamura. Aku bakal ganti sedikit hubungan antar tokoh di anime ini, soalnya versi di versi asli, setiap tokoh punya semacam peran yang bersambung sampe episode akhirnya. Jadi aku mutusin buat ngerubah hubungan antar tokoh di versi animenya plus ada bonus di akhir chapter hoho/?, semoga ga mengecewakan.

.

.

Enjoy the story

.

.

/Hybrid Child Ch.1 Moon Drop/

 _*.* Dalam artian tertentu, mereka bagaikan sebuah cermin_

 _Baik mesin ataupun boneka..._

 _Mereka merefleksikan cinta yang diterima dari pemiliknya_

 _Dan mereka 'bertumbuh dewasa'_

 _Mereka adalah Hybrid Child *.*_

^.^.^

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan...aku mengatakan bahwa aku hanya menginginkan Chanyeol

-Oh Sehun

^.^.^

"Haaah suhu udara hari ini panas sekali, aku tidak bisa berfikir dengan jelas" keluh Sehun yang sejak satu jam yang lalu duduk manis di meja belajarnya, mencoba menyelesaikan soal untuk ujian yang akan datang.

"aku ingin tidur saja!" Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada tumpukan buku pelajaran di meja belajarnya dan mulai menggerakkan kipas ditangannya, berharap suhu di sekitarnya sedikit menurun.

"Sehun-sshi, kau harus belajar, jangan bermalas – malasan" Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia menemukan Chanyeol –pelayan pribadinya, setidaknya itu kata orang – orang di keluarga Oh tentang Chanyeol, namun bagi Sehun...Chanyeol lebih dari sekedar pelayan pribadi.

Chanyeol ya...jika diingat – ingat aku pertama kali menemukannya dihari yang panas seperti ini, awalnya kupikir ia hanya sebuah boneka biasa yang dibuang, lalu setelah itu aku sadar Chanyeol adalah seorang hybrid child meski ia sudah besar, merawat seorang hybrid child tidaklah mudah. Aku ingat saat ia pertama berjalan, aku sangat senang...ia mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, seperti seekor anak itik yang mengikuti ibunya kemanapun si ibu pergi. Aaah kenangan masa kecil kami yang manis, tapi sialnya kenapa sekarang ia tumbuh lebih tinggi dariku dengan begitu cepatnya cih...

"mengingat peringkatmu yang terus menurun, tuan muda harus belajar lebih giat, kau berasal dari keluara utama itu berarti kau yang akan jadi penerus keluarga Oh dan semua bisnis milik keluarga Oh" ucap Chanyeol sambil membolak – balikkan kertas soal yang sudah kujawab, aku hanya mendengarkan sambil sedikit – sedikit menjawab perkataan Chanyeol tadi dengan cicitan kecil yang berisi ejekan

' _pletak'_ Chanyeol menggeplak kepala Sehun dengan kertas soal yang bawa

"tolong dengarkan aku, aku berbicara padamu Sehuna" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang datar

"yak! Yak! Itu sakit! Maafkan aku karena pewaris keluarga Oh yang ini tidak sepintar yang lainnya, maaf maaf" protesku sambil mengusap kepalaku untuk meredakan rasa sakit.

"ucapan maaf cukup sekali saja, sekarang kembalilah belajar" ucapnya. Aku membalikkan badan menghadap buku dengan muka sebal

"belajarlah, pout dan aegyomu tidak akan berguna saat ujian nanti" sambungnya lagi, mungkin jika ini di dalam komik di pelipisku sudah muncul simpang empat dan uap yang mengepul. Aku sangat kesal dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

Sehun pun akhirnya berusaha melanjutkan belajarnya meski ia tak fokus karena suhu yang begitu panas.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tidak kepanasan, pakaianmu tebal sekali? Aku rasa aku hampir meleleh hanya dengan melihatmu"

"tidak, jika suhu tubuhku lebih dari 25 derajat ia akan menyesuaikan suhunya secara otomatis, ini coba rasakan" Chanyeol mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah wajah Sehun

"eeeh! Dingin sekali, enaknya~"

"sudah lanjutkan belajarmu" Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari pipi Sehun dan kembali mengoreksi jawaban Sehun.

"Chanyeol" panggil Sehun

"ya? Ada soal yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"buka bajumu" perintah Sehun

"a..apa?"

"aa kau lambat sekali" Sehun langsung menerjang tubuh Chanyeol hingga keduanya terjatuh di atas lantai, melepaskan kancing jas dan kemeja Chanyeol kemudian membuangnya ke lantai.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya

"sebentar saja ya" Sehun langsung memeluk dada Chanyeol yang tidak ditutupi apapun

"uwaaaaaaaaah, benar – benar seperti dugaanku, badanmu terada dingin dan ini membuatkunyaman, 5 menit saja ya Chanyeol, aku janji setelah itu aku akan melanjutkkan belajarku"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah terlelap, ia mengusap pelan kepala Sehun, ia bisa melihat semburat merah muda di pipi putih milik Sehun

"akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa lemas, susah bernafas dan pusing, itu mungkin karena aku terlalu memikirkan tentang masa depan Sehun, aku tidak ingin dia mengalami kesusahan dimasa depan nanti, maka dari itu kau ingin selalu berada di sisinya" gumam Chanyeol sambil menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi mata Sehun yang tengah terpejam

' _Sebenarnya aku tak ingin terlalu memanjakan Sehun, tapi sepertinya aku sudah terlalu memanjakannya'_ batin Chanyeol, ia menggendong Sehun dengan gaya pengantin dan meletakkan Sehun di atas kasurnya, lalu setelah itu ia mengenakan bajunya dan pergi dari kamar Sehun.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol datang kembali ke kamar Sehun, Sehun sudah bangun hanya masih berbaring di kasurnya sambil menatap langit - langit kamarnya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidurlah lagi, otakmu tidak akan berfungsi dengan baik saat cuaca sedang panas" sindir Chanyeol

"Chanyeol..." panggil Sehun dengan suara pelan

"Ada apa?" Jawab Chanyeol, ia berjalan mendekati kasur Sehun

"Tidak ada apa - apa, hanya saja aku bermimpi tadi" ucap Sehun, Chanyeol khawatir jika sehun mendapat mimpi buruk di siang hari, apa jangan - jangan sehun tertekan karena ia suruh belajar hingga Sehun mendapat mimpi buruk di siang hari

"mimpi apa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"kau tau?! Aku bermimpi berenang di dalam kolam berisi es serut huaaaahh sangat menyegarkan" jawab Sehun sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dipipi dan menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

Sial...Chanyeol kira Sehun benar - benar bermimpi buruk, ia segera menarik selimut Sehun

"Yah! Bangun dan belajarlah! Berhenti bermalas - malasan!" Omel Chanyeol, Sehun berguling malas kemudian duduk di atas kasurnya

"Kau tega melihatku hampir mati karena belajar saat cuaca panas chanyeol?!" Sehun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sesungguhnya Sehun yang sedang merajuk adalah hal yang paling disukai oleh Chanyeol, Sehun akan terlihat sangat imut saat merajuk, itu menurut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah sebentar, setelah mandi sore, kau harus belajar Sehuna, ujianmu semakin dekat, aku harus pergi mengantar beberapa dokumen penting" pamit Chanyeol sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Mungkin benar Sehunlah yang menyebabkan aku kurang enak badan akhir - akhir ini, aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan segala sesuatu tentang Sehun, aku ingin mendidiknya menjadi seorang pewaris keluarga Oh yang hebat dan tidak dipandang remeh oleh semua orang, aku ingin terus berada di sisinya, melindunginya dan memastikan Sehun jauh dari kesusahan dan masalah , aku hanya ingin memberikan semua yang terbaik untuk Sehun" gumam Chanyeol saat ia melewati koridor mansion. Ia harus segera mengantarkan dokumen penting pada beberapa kolega keluarga Oh.

Chanyeol kembali saat senja hampir menghilang di ufuk barat, jujur saja ia makin muda lelah akhir - akhir ini, meskipun lelah ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun, para maid bilang jika satu jam yang lalu mereka mengantarkan biskuit dan teh ke kamar Sehun karena Sehun meminta camilan untuk belajar, Chanyeol senang mendengarnya, begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Sehun, Chanyeol mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut sebelum akhirnya masuk, namun alih - alih mendapati Sehun yang sedang belajar ia mendapati Sehun yang sedang tidur dibalik selimut warna hijau. Entah kenapa Chanyeol begitu merasa kecewa, tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke kasur Sehun dan menarik selimut Sehun dengan kasar.

"YAH! BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG KAU HARUS BELㅡ" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh bunyi debuman keras, seperti sebuah barang besar yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"C..chanyeol?" Sehun yang tersikap karena teriakan Chanyeol tadi hanya mampu diam menyaksikan tubuh pria itu tumbang di atas lantai kamarnya

"Bangun...Chanyeol, aku akan belajar" ucap Sehun, namun badan Chanyeol yang tergeletak dilantai tak memberikan respon yang diinginkan oleh Sehun.

"Ch...Channie..." Sehun perlahan turun dari kasurnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol, tangan mungil milik Sehun menggungcang pelan bahu tegap milik Chanyeol, berharap Chanyeol akan segera sadar, namun Chanyeol tak kunjung bergerak.

"S..SIAPAPUN DI LUAR SANA TOLONG AKU!" Jerit Sehun panik, beberapa saat kemudian sejumlah pelayan pria dan wanita memasuki kamar sehun dengan langka terburu - buru dan ekspresi wajah yang panik

.

.

"Kau Jun Myeon kan? Kim Jun Myeon?" Tanya Sehun pada pria yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya, pria itu sibuk mencampurkan beberapa cairan pada tabung reaksi dan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun. Sesekali menghisap pipa tembakaunya lalu menghembuskan asapnya keluar. Sehun mencoba sabar, mungkin ia sedang menyelesaikan sesuatu. Namun setelah lima belas menit pria itu tetap berkutik dengan alat - alat praktikum lab dan tidak menganggap kehadiran Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"yah! Aku bicara padamu! Kau Jun Myeon kan?" Ucap Sehun lagi, pria itu masih diam, ia meletakkan peralatan labnya dan malah fokus pada pipa tembakau berdesain klasik miliknya."kau Jun Myeon kan? Pembuat hybrid child?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi, namun pria itu tetap diam dan menghisap pipa tembakau miliknya. Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, jika pria ini bukan satu - satunya yang mampu menolong Chanyeol, Sehun bersumpah akan membakar Lab ini hingga menjadi tumpukan debu, pria ini sungguh tidak sopan.

"Periksalah dia...kumohon tadi dia tiba - tiba pingsan, apakㅡ"

"Katakan..." akhirnya pria itu berbicara, namun tak kunjung membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Sehun

"Katakan apa?" Tanya Sehun, ia memiliki sedikit harapan...Chanyeol akan kembali seperti semula.

"Katakan dari mana kau mendapatkannya, ini bukan sesuatu yang pantas dimiliki oleh bocah sepertimu" ucap pria itu dengan nada yang dingin, Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup "katakan dari mana kau mencurinya" deg! Sehun terkejut dan diam sesaat.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Aku adalah keturunan ke-16 dari keluarga Oh, aku pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Oh! Jadi kumohon jaga bicaramu!" Sehun sangat kesal sekarang.

"Oh...jadi begitu rupanya" pria itu menghembuskan asap kemudian menghisap lagi pipa tembakau miliknya "kau adalah anak kaya yang memanfaatkan harta keluargamu untuk mendapatkannya" kepulan asap putih perlahan keluar dari mulut Jun Myeon saat mengucapkan kata - katanya tadi. Chanyeol merasa ini sudah berlebihan, Jun Myeon menghina Sehun dan merendahkan Sehun. Ia ingin memukul wajah pria itu tapi, jika ia memukulnya kesempatannya untuk berada di sisi Sehun lebih lama lagi akan menghilang.

"Dia tidak mencuri, mahalan..dia memungutku" ucap Chanyeol, Sehun menatap Chanyeol sebentar. "Ayo kita pergi saja dari ini, mungkin dia hanya seorang penipu yang mengaku sebagai Jun Myeon" Sehun meraih tangan Chanyeol hendak membawa Chanyeol pergi dari tempat ini.

"Tidak, dialah orangnya. Aku tidak mungkin lupa pada manusia yang sudah membuatku" Jun Myeon meletakkan pipa tembakau miliknya dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Buka pakaianmu" perintah Jun Myeon, Chanyeol segera membuka kemejanya, kemudian Jun Myeon berjalan mendekat, ia memeriksa bagian punggung dan dada Chanyeol, menepuk - nepuk bagian tersebut, lalu memeriksa bagian leher Chanyeol 'seri 0001...' batin Jun Myeon saat melihat kode seri yang terletak di belakang telinga Chanyeol.

"Hey..hey..ini seri 0001, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan model antik seperti ini dimanapun sekarang" ucap Jun Myeon, sementara Sehun hanya memandang cemas ke arah Chanyeol 'apakah Chanyeol tidak bisa diselamatkan?' Pikir Sehun. "Lihatlah sendi yang menghubungkan anggota tubuhnya sudah berubah menyerupai sendi manusia, kulitnya pun juga hampir sama dengan kulit manusia" ucap Jun Myeon sambil memeriksa lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini, dia adalah bahan penelitian yang penting, aku akan melakukan autopsi" ucap Jun Myeon. Sehun terkejut "JANGAN BERCANDA!Kau tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku membawanya kesini untuk dibetulkan bukanㅡ" belum selesai Sehun berbicara Jun Myeon sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Dengarkan aku.." ucap Jun Myeon, ia kembali berjalan ke arah meja Lab.

"Apa lagi?!" Kesabaran Sehun sudah hampir habis karena Jun Myeon

"Jangan berkata kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya! Kau yang membuat hybrid child dan itu berarti kau bisa memperbaikinya!" Bentak Sehun

"Itu mustahil" ucap Jun Myeon dengan nada yang datar

"Kenapa?!"

"Dengar ya tuan muda, hybrid child bukan lah mesin atau pun manusia, ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikembalikan kedalam keadaan semula, meski beberapa bagian sudah diganti" ucap Jun Myeon, ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol sambil membawa sebuah wadah kecil berwarna putih dan sebuah pisau bedah, ia lalu mengiris sedikit kulit Chanyeol "KAU GILA!" Maki Sehun.

"Dia tidak merasakan sakit" Jun Meyon menampung cairan merah yang mengalir dari luka Chanyeol pada wadah putih yang ia bawa tadi "coba kau cium ini" ia menyodorkan wadah itu pada Sehun "ugh!" Sehun langsung menutup hidungnya begitu mencium aroma yang sangat amis dari cairan merah tersebut.

"Ini bukan masalah aku bisa memperbaikinya atau tidak, kita bicara tentang rentang waktu hidupnya, setiap bagian tubuhnya terdiri dari sel tunggal, dan itu sudah mulai membusuk dari dalam" ucap Jun Myeon sambil melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun.

 _'A..apa katanya...membusuk?...di...dia pasti bercanda'_ Sehun mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "J...jangan bercanda! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan!" Ucap Sehun, ia hanya ingin Chanyeol diperiksa dan diperbaiki, bukannya mendapatkan omong kosong tentang rentang hidup Chanyeol dari pria yang berdiri di depannya ini, Jun Myeon kembali ke meja Lab dan meletakkan pisau bedah serta wadah kecil miliknya disana.

"Ternyata kau benar - benar bodoh, apa kau tidak paham dengan apa yang aku bicarakan?" Ucap Jun Myeon tanpa berbalik menghadap Sehun

"Perbaikilah dia!" Ucap Sehun "berapapun harganya akan aku bayar!"

"Uang ya?" Jun Myeon mengambil pipa tembakaunya dan menyalakannya.

"10juta won" Jun Myeong menghisap pipanya kemudian mengeluarkan asapnya dalam satu hembusan yang halus.

"aku bisa memberi lebih! Bahkan jika kau meminta uang yang jumlahnya setara dengan anggaran belanja satu provinsi!"

"Ho.. ternyata kau tidak sebodoh yang aku kira, kau pandai bernegosiasi" ucap Jun Myeon, Sehun hanya berdecih kesal menanggapi ucapan Jun Myeon tadi.

"Jika kau punya uang sebanyak itu mengapa kau tidak membeli hybrid child yang baru?, mereka lebih mudah dirawat jika dibandingkan dengan milikmu" Jun Myeon berkata sambil menghisap dari pipa tembakau miliknya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan yang seperti itu! Aku hanya membutuhkan Chanyeol!" Bentak Sehun, matanya mulai terasa panas, tidak ia tidak boleh menangis disini..di hadapan Chanyeol dan di hadapan Jun Myeon "Aku mohon, perbaikilah dia..." Sehun mengambil nafas dalam - dalam, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya menangis, meski sejak tadi Chanyeol sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun, namun ia tidak memiliki energi yang cukup untuk bergerak atau berbicara saat ini.

"A...atau jangan - jangan kau tidak yakin jika kau bisa menyelamatkan Chanyeol?!" Tanya Sehun. Jun Myeon hanya berdecih dan beranjak pergi dari Labnya

"Anak - anak jaman sekarang sungguh tidak tau sopan santun saat meminta pertolongan" ucap Jun Myeon, Sehun segera menghentikan langkah Jun Myeon, menarik bahu pria itu sehingga menghadap dirinya, ia lalu meraih kerah jas Lab milik Jun Meyon "Tunggu! Jika ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku akan melakukan apapun! Aku hanya menginginkan Chanyeol!" Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya, nafasnya mulai berderu, tenggorokannya terasa seperti dicekik. Tidak...Sehun tidak boleh menangis sekarang, Jun Myeon terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

"Aku mengerti" Jun Myeon menutup matanya sejenak kemudian menarik nafas.

"Pergi dan carikan 'Moon Drop' untukku" ucapnya. Sehun hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Moon Drop?"

"Ya, benda itu seharusnya dikubur 90 derajat dibawah titik tengah antara gereja yang ada di pantai dan bintang utara. Kau seharusnya tahu tentang ini, tapi sia - sia saja jika yang menemukannya bukan pemiliknya sendiri" Sehun mendengarkan perkataan Jun Myeon dengan seksama "jika kau berhasil mendapatkannya, aku dapat mencampurkannya sebagai bahan cairan untuk membetulkan hybrid child milikmu dan ada kemungkinan dia akan selamat" Sehun menatap Jun Myeon dengan penuh harapan.

"T...tapi benda macam apa itu?" Sehun masih tidak mengerti benda seperti apa yang akan ia cari, mungkin kah benda itu sangat kecil sehingga dapat digulingkan di telapak tangan orang.

"Kau ini pemilik hybrid child, tapi kau tidak tahu benda apa itu?" Cibir Jun Myeon

"T..tentu saja aku tahu benda seperti apa itu!" Kesal Sehun, kenapa orang ini selalu merendahkan dirinya?. Jun Myeon menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas, lalu setelah itu ia memberikannya pada Sehun.

.

.

Moon Drop..

Moon Drop...

Moon Drop...

 _Akankah aku medapatkan benda itu dengan cepat, Chanyeol hanya dapat bertahan satu minggu lagi...satu minggu. Akankah aku menemukannya tepat waktu?. Dari namanya mungkinkah benda ini berwarna putih susu atau beraneka warna...atau mungkin mereka akan memancarkan cahaya bulan?...yang jelas lebih cepat aku menemukan benda itu makan Chanyeol akan dapat segera diselamatkan.._

 _Benda itu terduduk diam..._

 _Dan menunggu untuk ditemukan..._

 _Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol sekarang...ataupun nanti..._

.

.

"Ya...dan akhirnya akupun sampai pada akhir rentang waktuku dan tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan mengenai ini. Kau tidak perlu melakukan usaha yang keras seperti ini. Lagi pula aku akan segera meninggal setelah ini, ironis sekali" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang kini sedang sibuk menggali lubang di pantai, sial! Ucapan Chanyeol hanya membuat dada Sehun seperti dihimpit oleh batuan karang besar. Sungguh menyesakkan. _'Setidaknya bertahanlah sedikit lebih lama untukku Chanyeol...apa kau tidak bisa? Atau mungkin kau sudah lelah dengan semua sikapku selama ini...dan kau memilih menerima nasibmu tanpa melihat ku sedikitpun?'_ Sehun hanya bisa pura - pura tuli. Ia ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Chanyeol, ia ingin Chanyeol berada disisinya. Bersamanya. Sehun tetap menggali lubang tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat expresimu yang seserius ini sebelumnya. Hey dengar ya, meskipun aku sudah tidak ada di sisimu kau harus tetap belajar dan lulus ujian nanti, keluargamu kan kaya, carilah guru private yang baik danㅡ"

"DIAMLAH! HENTIKAN!" belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara, Sehun sudah berteriak memotong ucapannya.

"Ungh!" Sehun menjatuhkan sekop yang ia gunakan untuk menggali, Chanyeol dengan panik berjalan mendekati Sehun

"Tanganmu pasti melepuh karena melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang lecet, Sehun segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Cara memegang sekopmu tadi sungguh aneh, biarkan aku membantumu"

"Tidak"

"Tanganmu melepuh!"

 _'BLETAK'_

"AKU BILANG TIDAK! BIARKAN AKU MENCARINYA SENDIRI!" protes Sehun setelah melayangkan sebuah jitakan pada kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Duduk saja jangan mengangguku" omel Sehun

"Kau berusaha menolongku tapi kau tetap menyakitiku" Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut pening.

"Kalau kau sedang tidak melakukan apapun pulanglah ke rumah!" Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berdiri "dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini" Chanyeol tersenyum samar mendengarkan ucapan Sehun barusan, ia menarik tangan Sehun sehingga badan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu mendekat ke arahnya, tanpa ragu Chanyeol segera melumat bibir tipis milik Sehun.

 _Hanya sebuah ciuman. Aku dan Chanyeol_

 _Ini...terasa begitu tulus, tidak ada paksaan...atau apapun._

 _Aku merasakan ketulusan di dalmanya_.

"Jangan bercanda" ucap Sehun setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman tadi. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Sehun segera berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol, berusaha terlihat sibuk padahal ia sedang menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah karena ciuman mereka tadi.

.

 _Tak peduli kapan dan dimana, kita selalu bersama._

 _Kira - kira, berapa banyak waktu yang kau perlukan untuk melupakanku?_

.

.

"Anak bodoh itu masih menggali?" Tanya Jun Myeon pada Chanyeol yang terduduk di sofa.

"Iya, keluarganya mulai protes karena ia lebih sering menghabisakan waktu di luar rumah dari pada belajar, jika begini terus aku bisa mendapatkan masalah" ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar "tapi apa benar, Moon Drop itu ada?"

"Ada"

"Hm..jadi begitu"

"Tapi aku tak pernah bilang jika kau akan selamat meski anak itu sudah mendapatkannya. Anak itu sepertinya sangat mencintaimu" ucap Jun Myeon, Chanyeol tertegun sesaat.

"Sehun adalah orang yang bodoh dan ia juga calon penerus keluarga utama yang paling bodoh, tapi aku yakin dia tidak sepenuhnya bodoh. jika ia kehilangan orang sepertiku, yang selalu mendukungnya...ia akan bereada dalam banyak masalah" ucap Chanyeol

"Kau bilang kau dipungut kan? Dengan kata lain, kau sudah di buang?" ucap Jun Myeon sambil menyesap pipa tembakau miliknya.

"ya...dua kali, tidak...lima, aku sudah di buang lima kali" ucap Chanyeol "hal mudah untuk mengucapkan 'membawanya kemanapun kau suka'.padahal pada kenyataannya ini lebih sulit dari pada merawat anak manusia" lanjut Chanyeol

"Benar, apa lagi kau adalah seri pertama" imbuh Jun Myeon

"Mungkin aku terlalu merepotkan sampai di buang dua kali" Chanyeol terkekeh

"Dan kemudian aku diambil oleh Sehun, saat itu aku benar - benar kotor dan usang" potongan - potongan memori masa lalu mereka mulai berdatangan di otak Chanyeol "orang - orang di keluarga Oh mengomelinya 'buang benda kotor itu!'. Mereka membuangku saat Sehun tidak ada, dan itu terjadi sampai tiga kali. Mereka menumpukku dengan karung berisi daun kering dan Sehun selalu berhasil menemukanku" jelas Chanyeol

"dia memungutmu sampai tiga kali" Jun Myeong mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya "dasar bocah aneh, apa normal bertindak sejauh itu?" Jun Myeon tersenyum tipis, hampir tak terlihat karena kepulan asap yang baru saja ia keluarkan.

"Sehun berkata 'aku tidak mau yang baru, aku hanya ingin Chanyeol'" ucap Chanyeol sambil berusaha berdiri dengan bertopang pada tongkat miliknya.

"Aku terlihat sangat kesepian. Lima tahun...butuh waktu lima tahun bagiku hanya untuk berjalan dan satu setengah tahun untuk mulai berbicara. Bodohnya sehun" Chanyeol berjalan tertatih ke arah pintu, namun hampir jatuh, Jun Myeon dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Chanyeol.

"Jangan salah paham, kau bukan lah manusia. Jangan salah paham dan mulai memeliki perasaan berlebih pada manusia" tutur Jun Myeon.

"Perasaan berlebih? Kasih sayang? Cinta?...perasaan itu bukan perasaan yang muncul hanya dengan semalam saja!" Bentak Chanyeol, ia mendorong tubuhnya dari Jun Myeon sehingga punggung Chanyeol terbentur dinding.

"Tubuh ini, suara ini, hati ini. Semuanya adalah pemberian Sehun untukku" ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

 _'Deng...deng.. deng... '_

Tubuh Chanyeol berhenti sejenak saat jam menunjukkan waktu tengah malam.

"Waktunya habis" ucap Jun Myeon

"Cih...aku...tidak...takut...mati. aku hanya khawatir...apakah ia akan hidup dengan benar setelah aku pergi...dia naif, ingatannya buruk, manja dan tidak terlalu pintar" Chanyeol berjalan tertatih ke arah pintu "namun...ia sangat baik hati. dibandingkan dengan seluruh orang di dunia ini" Chanyeol berusaha berjalan dengan susah payah sambil bertumpu pada tongkat yang ia bawa untuk menopang tubuhnya.

 _'Brak'_

pintu di hadapan Chanyeol dibuka dengan kasar. Sehun berdiri disana. Dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan mata yang sudah siap meneteskan air mata. Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Chanyeol

"Maafkan aku...maafkan aku Chanyeol" isak Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku sudah berusaha keras, tetapi aku masih belum bisa menemukannya...aku benci diriku sendiri!" Isakan Sehun semakin mengeras, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Sehun "kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan sesuatun untukmu...hiks..hiks" Chanyeol berlutut, berusaha mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sehun, lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun yangbsedang bergetar karena menangis. Sedangkan Jun Myeon hanya memilih mendengarkan suara isakan Sehun dari balik tembok "kau benar Chanyeol, dia bocah yang bodoh...dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untukmu tapi ia tidak menyadarinya" gumam Jun Myeon

.

.

Musim panaspun datang lagi, aku sedang sibuk mempelajari materi untuk ujian semester nanti, aku diterima di Universitas terkenal saat musim dingin tahun lalu. Aku sedang sibuk merangkum materi sampai seorang pelayan datang ke kamarku.

"Tuan muda, ada telfon untuk tuan muda" ucapnya.

"Dari siapa?"

"laki - laki itu hanya berkata 'berikan saja telfonnya pada tuan muda' jika tidak ingin aku akan mengatakan poo adanya kalau tuan muda sedang sibuk"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan berbicara dengannya

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk menerima telfon

"Ya, Oh Sehun disini. Ada yangㅡ"

"Wow, kau banyak berubah selama setahun belakangan ini" orang itu memotong ucapanku...eh..tunggu, sepertinya aku tau suara ini...

"J...Jun..Myeon? Jun Myeon?!" Pekikku, aku hanya mendengar kekehan pria itu dari telfon

"Kenapa kau menelfon?" Tanyaku

"Kau masih ingat saat aku menyuruhmu mencari Moon Drop? Dan kau menggali pantai untuk menemukannya" jelas Jun Myeon

"Iya?"

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong"

"Apa?!" Pekikku

"Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran oada bocah sombong sepertimu" jawab Jun Myeon santai.

"Jangan bercanda! Seharusnya kau tidak bermain dengan hal seperti itu! Kau tidak tau perasaanku saat itu huh!" Astaga...aku ingin menguliti Jun Myeon hidup - hidup sekarang.

"Omong - omong, aku mengembalikan benda milikmu. Dan berhubung ini hal yang berbeda, aku menyuruhnya untuk membawa surat tagihan juga" ucap Jun Myeon

"Apa...yang...kau bicarakan?" Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang...

"Dia menyebabkan banyak masalah, taoi kau harus berterima kasih padaku, aku memberimu diskon 20%" lanjut Jun Myeon

"Apa maksutmu?"

"Yasudah aku pergi dulu, dah" Jun Myeon memutus panggilannya, sialan...pria tua itu selalu membuatku bingung saat berbicara.

Aku meletakan gagang telfon pada tempatnya, belum sempat aku duduk pintu ruang tamu terbuka, menampakkan seorang berpostur tinggi tegap...rambut peraknya yang indah dan juga senyumannya yang menawan.

"Kau masih harus membayar 8 juta won pada Jun Myeon, kenapa seluruh bagian tubuhmu selalu menyebabkan masalah" suara itu...

Chanyeol...

Dia kembali...

Aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol, ini masih sama...perasaan hangat yang menyelimutiku saat aku berada di dekat Chanyeol. Ternyata aku belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol hanya dalam waktu satu tahun. Aku sedikit berjinjit lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol.

Rasanya tetap sama...manis

Aku mengalungkan tanganku pada leher Chanyeol sedangkan tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangku dan menekan sedikit tengkukku, lidah Chanyeol mulai bermain dalam mulutku, entah kenapa tanpa ku sadari, setetes air mataku jatuh. Tidak ini bukan air mata kesedihan...ini air mata yang penuh dengan kerinduan dan kebahagiaan, Chanyeol sudah kembali lagi disiku, ia tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

*:OMAKE :*

"Kudengar kau berhasil masuk peringkat sepuluh besar dalam ujian masuk universitas" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Sehun, tangan kekar Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dengan posesif, seakan takut Sehun akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hm.." jawab Sehun hanya dengan gumaman kecil, ia lelah. Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit, karena kegiatan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kalau tau begini, seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu sejak lama" gurau Chanyeol yang berakhir dengan satu cubitan manis di tangan pemuda itu dari Sehun. Sehun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, menatap mata pria itu "jangan pergi lagi" ucapnya lirih "tidak akan" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Sehun dan mendekapnya, Sehun menyadarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

 _'Dug..dug...dug'_

Sehun tertegung "C..Chanyeol...suara apa...i..itu" Sehun bersingut mundur dari dekapan Chanyeol "jantungku, kenapa? Kau tidak pernah mendengar suara jantung manusia?" Jawab Chanyeol santai "t...tapi kan...k..kau" "Jun Myeon memberiku Moon Drop, dan sekarang aku bukan seorang hybrid child lagi, aku manusia" Chanyeol terseyum lalu menarik Sehun kembali dalam dekapannya "Chan...apa yang kita lakukan malam ini...bagai mana jika ayah atau anggota keluarga lain mengetahuinya" tanya Sehun "hmm...tidak akan terjadi apa apa, toh ayahmu bilang aku boleh menikahimu kalau aku manusia, dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi manusia" jawab Chanyeol, pipi Sehun bersemu merah, Chanyeol bangkit dan meletakkan tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri Sehun, seolah - olah mengurung tubuh pria yang kini ada di bawahnya itu "jadi Oh Sehun, akan lebih mudah melamarmu jika kau sudah hamil, kau siap untuk ronde berikutnya?, berapa anak yang kau mau, hm?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang seduktif "Yak! Hentikan! Ini saja masih sakit, dasar bodoh!" Sehun memukul lengan Chanyeol "Pukulanmu itu sakit Sehun! Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja besok" Chanyeol kembali berbaring di samping Sehun. Sehun meyelimuti badannya kemudian berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun "tidurlah yang nyenyak, aku akan berada di sisimu untuk waktu yang sangat lama"

.

.

.

 _Butuh waktu lima tahun bagiku untuk bergerak, satu setengah tahun untuk berbicara dan butuh waktu belasan tahun hingga keajaiban itu datang dan mengubahku menjadi seorang manusia, saat musim panas seperti ini...aku akan mengingat semuanya. Hal yang sudah pernah kita lalui bersama. Dan juga aku akan menemanimu melewati masa depan yang sudah menunggu kita esok, lusa dan seterusnya -Park Chan Yeol_

.

.

-The End of Chapter 1 : Moon Drop-

.

Gimana? Mengecewakan atau ngga? Maaf ya masih amatir dalam hal remake anime buat dijadiin ff, maaf kalau masih bayak typo yang ada, kasih tau aja gapapa ntar biar kalo nulis ff lagi aku usahain cek berulang kali biar ga ada yang typo hehehe TuT)b

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak buat introspeksi saya sebagai author pemula hehehe.

.

Coming Up Next, Chapter 2 : Red Flower


	2. Chapter 2 : Red Flower

~**~Hybrid Child~**~  
Character : All x Sehun  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating : M (implicit dirty talk)  
Chapter : 2 (KrisHun)  
*~Remake Of Hybrid Child ~*  
©Shungiku Nakamura  
Disclaimer : A remake story from yaoi anime Hybrid Child by Shungiku Nakamura. Aku bakal ganti sedikit hubungan antar tokoh di anime ini, soalnya versi di versi asli, setiap tokoh punya semacam peran yang bersambung sampe episode akhirnya. Jadi aku mutusin buat ngerubah hubungan antar tokoh di versi animenya plus ada bonus di akhir chapter hoho/?, semoga ga mengecewakan.

.  
Enjoy the story

.  
/Hybrid Child Ch.2 Red Flower/  
 _*.* Dalam artian tertentu, mereka bagaikan sebuah cermin_  
 _Baik mesin ataupun boneka..._  
 _Mereka merefleksikan cinta yang diterima dari pemiliknya_  
 _Dan mereka 'bertumbuh dewasa'_  
 _Mereka adalah Hybrid Child *.*_

^.^.^

"Ditaman bunga, Yifan-sshi selalu menyendiri, aku ingin berada disampingnya, mendampinginya dan menjadi pendengar atas segala beban dan keluh kesah yang ia simpan" – Oh Sehun

^.^.^

Matahari bersinar begitu terik di hari ini, mungkin karena ini sudah memasuki pertengahan musim panas. Keadaan rumah itu sangatlah sepi. Ya, mansion milik Wu Yifan, bangunan ini memiliki unsur rumah tradisional Jepang yang sangat kental, dan jika kau bisa lebih sedikit teliti kau akan melihat seorang bocah yang sedang sibuk menempelkan punggungnya pada sebuah pilar dan berjinjit naik turun sejak tadi. Tidak...bukan bocah sih, ia seorang hybrid child menurut ahlinya, Sehun –Hybrid Child yang sejak tadi kalian perhatikan memiliki pertumbuhan mental dan kecerdasan yang setara dengan remaja berusia 18 tahun, namun sayangnya tinggi badannya seperti anak beranjak remaja di usia 15 tahun.

"ugh..." Sehun masih terus menjinjitkan kakinya

"sedikit lagi" ia masih berusaha, entah apa tujuan dari kegiatan 'mari berjinjit sambil menempel pada pilar rumah milik tuan Wu'.

"Sehun, sedang apa kau berjinjit – jinjjit seperti itu?" tanya Yifan yang kebetulan sedang lewat di koridor rumah, Sehun berhenti sejenak, ia tersenyum tipis melihat Yifan yang berjalan mendekat.

"Yifan-sshi! Um...itu sebenarnya aku punya rencana untuk bertambah tinggi bulan ini" Sehun menunjuk sebuah kertas dengan tulisan 'target bulan ini' di pilar tersebut "tapi entah kenapa, tinggiku tidak bertambah juga" Sehun memajukan sedikit bibir tipis miliknya.

"yah...kamu tidak bisa menambah tinggi badan hanya dengan merencanakannya saja" ucap Yifan, ia tersenyum sekilas menatap Sehun yang sepertinya sedikit kecewa mendengar penuturan darinya.

"ikutlah bersamaku" ajak Yifan "aku mendapatkan beberapa kue castella dari Jong Dae" lanjutnya. Mendengar nama kue kesukaannya disebut, wajah Sehun kembali berbinar.

"Castella!" ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat dua tangannya ke udara.

"ayo kita makan bersama – sama" ajak Yifan "eum!" Sehun mengangguk kemudian berlari kecil menuju tempat Yifan berdiri.

"Castella, Castella!" Sehun terus meyerukan nama kue favoritnya itu, Yifan yang berdiri di samping Sehun hanya tersenyum samar "Sehuna, Setiap orang mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk tumbuh dewasa, jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya" ucap Yifan sambil mengusap pelan rambut berwarna karamel milik Sehun "ya.." jawab Sehun dengan suara yang kecil.

' _Aku bukanlah manusia, Aku adalah Hybrid Child. Sebuah boneka manusia yang bisa tumbuh setelah menerima cinta dari tuannya, dan Yifan-sshi adalah tuanku. Dahulu ia bekerja untuk melayani Klan tertenu, namu sepertinya sekarang ia sudah pensiun. Dia sangat baik, pintar dan...um...dan...tampan. Semua orang di rumah ini suka padanya. Tapi ada satu masalah yang belakangan ini menggangguku...kenapa tubuhku mungil, maksutku kenapa aku tidak bisa bertumbuh lebih besar? Meskipun selama ini Yifan-sshi sangat baik terhadapk. Atau apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang rusak dalam tubuhku? Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia membenciku?!'_ Sehun terus memikirkan hal ini di sepanjang perjalnan menuju ruang makan. _'Apa benar Yifan-sshi sebenarnya membenciku...'_

.

.

"ini, Setengahnya untukmu saja" Sehun memberikan piring kecil berisikan kue Castella miliknya pada Yifan.

"ada apa?" tanya Yifan "apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" wajah Yifan berubah menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"tidak" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "Kalau begitu makanlah" ucap Yifan "bukankah kue ini adalah kue favoritmu?" tanya Yifan.

"tak apa, kumohon makan saja kue ini Yifan-sshi" Sehun semakin mendekatkan piring miliknya pada Yifan.

' _Aku tidak peduli jika orang lain membenciku, tapi aku tidak mau Yifan-sshi sampai membenci diriku'_ ucap Sehun dalam hatinya _'Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memakan kue ini, tapi jika ini bisa membuat Yifan-sshi senang, menahan diri untuk tidak memakannya bukanla masalah yang besar, mungkin...'_

"ada apa?" Yifan menghampiri Sehun kemudian mengusak pelan kepala Sehun "jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, katakan saja" ucap Yifan

"um..i..itu"

"aku tidak akan marah, katakan saja"

"begini, maaf jika aku mengulang hal ini berkali – kali..." Sehun menatap wajah Yifan sejenak kemudia ia menunduk, terlalu malu dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan saat ini. "tapi, aku heran, kenapa aku tidak bisa bertumbuh dewasa? Apa mungkin ada bagian tubuhku yang rusak?" Sehun menunduk makin dalam, pipinya sudah bersemu merah sekarang, saking malunya "atau mungkin, Yifan-sshi sebenarnya membenciku? Makanya aku cemas" Yifan sedikit tertegun dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sehun, Yifan lalu meletakkan tangannya kembali di atas kepala mungil Sehun.

"Apa mungkin Sehun membenciku?" tanya Yifan, Sehun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya _'imut sekali'_ ucap Yifan dalam hati "kalau begitu tidak apa – apa, ini lah yang disebut dengan kecemasan sia – sia, karena aku menyukaimu, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas lagi" ucap Yifan, pipi Sehun kembali bersemu merah saat mendengarkan ucapan Yifan tadi.

"nah kalau begitu, makanlah kue bagianmu ini" Yifan mengembalikan piring berisi kue milik Sehun

"tidak tidak, tidak mau! Jika aku tidak bisa memegang perkataanku sendiri, aku takut tidak bisa memanggil diriku sebagai seorang pria!" ucap Sehun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Yifan, oh jangan lupakan ekspresi manis yang dimiliki Sehun saat sedang gugup seperti ini, haha sungguh menggemaskan. "keras kepala tapi menggemaskan" gumam Yifan pelan.

"baikla jika seperti itu, ayo kita makan setengah – setengah kue ini" ucap Yifan sambil mengiris Kue tersebut menjadi dua bagian yang sama besarnya

' _rasa suka...potongan kue, kata – kata dari Yifan-sshi begitu lembut'_ batin Sehun sambil menikmati kue Castella kesukaannya.

.

.

Langit musim panas saat malam begitu indah, kau bia melihat hamparan bintang yang tersebar di atas sana. Berharap satu dari sekian juta bintang itu akan jatuh dan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Aku bersandar pada pilar dan berjinjin sekali lagi, hmm…mungkin aku akan membawa target bulan ini ke bulan depan saja, karena hari ini sudah terjadi sesuatu yang baik, mungkin besok aku akan bertambah tinggi. Tapi….untuk bisa setinggi Yifan-sshi, akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

Aku melihat ke samping kiriku, di ujung koridor yang panjang dan gelap, aku dapat melihat bunga – bunga merah yang ada di halaman belakang mansion ini. Dan lagi – lagi aku seperti melihat ada cahaya dari arah sana.

Seseorang ada disana…

Itu sudah jelas bukan sesosok hantu…

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu di ujung koridor. Aku berhenti di mulut pintu, Yifan-sshi. Aku melihat Yifan-sshi berdiri di tengah bunga – bunga berwarna merah itu. Punggung lebarnya terlihat gagah dan kokoh jika dilihat dari sini. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu disana. Pernah sekali aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi aku malah dicela habis – habisan oleh maid yang saat itu melihatku…sepertinya semua orang disini mengerti alasannya, tetapi tidak seorangpun yang mau memberitahuku alasannya. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan Yifan-sshi dari sini, aku ingin mendekat dan menghampirinya.

Meski aku berkata begitu, hal itu tidak berarti aku bisa bertanya langsung pdanya tentang apa yang ia lakukan di tengah bunga – bunga itu saat malam hari. Satu hal yang aku takutkan adalah…bunga merah yang ada disekeliling Yifan-sshi, bunga – bunga itu seakan melayang dikegelapan dan juga ekspresi wajah Yifan-sshi yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke pilar tadi, menjauh dari Yifan-sshi, takut jika kehadiranku akan mengganggunya. Aku meletakkan sebuah kursi didekat pilar tersebut dan naik ke atasnya.

Aku ingin segera bertambah tinggi. Jika aku bisa bertambah tinggi dan menjadi dewasa…kurasa aku bisa menjadi penopang perasaan emosional Yifan-sshi.

Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu tampak menyakitkan seperti itu?

Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?

Aku ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Yifan-sshi dengan kedua matanya itu…

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, hari ini bibi Han –pengurus kebun mansion mengajak Sehun ke toko bunga, ah tidak. Sehun yang memaksa ikut dengan bibi Han kesana, ia ingin membeli beberapa bunga untuk diletakkan di dekat ruang tamu mansion, entah kenapa sepertinya mood Sehun benar – benar baik hari ini. Sehun sibuk mengamati bunga – bunga yang ada di etalase toko, memikirkan warna dan bentuk bunga yang akan ia beli untuk diletakkan di ruang tamu mansion.

"kau terlihat serius sekali" sebuah suara mengagetkannya

"eh!" Sehun terkejut dan berbalik menghadap orang tersebut

"aku Baekhyun, pemilik toko ini, sepertinya kau sedang kesusahan memilih bunga, perlu sedikit saran dariku?" tawar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"tentu saja, aku ingin memberikan ucapan selamat datang kepada seseorang, umm…dan juga terimakasih atas semua kerja keras yang sudah ia lakukan…" ucap Sehun dengan ceria, uh jangan lupakan semburat merah muda tipis yang kini menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu" Baekhyun mulai memilih beberapa bunga sedangkan Sehun hanhya berkata iya dan tidak serta sesekali bertanya tentang arti dari bunga – bunga yang sudah dipilih oleh Baekhyun tadi. Kegiatan memilih bunga cukup menyenangkan, menurut Sehun, Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang hangat, berisik namu sangat menyenangkan. Dan omong – omong ternyata Baekhyun juga seorang hybrid child, sama seperti dirinya. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun semakin kagum pada sosok Baekhyun. Ia terlihat dewasa dan anggun dari luar tapi sungguh ceria dan menyenangkan jika kau mengenalnya lebih dalam, itu menurut Sehun. Mereka berbincang singkat sebelum akhirnya Sehun dan bibi Han melanjutkan kegiatan mereka pagi ini.

Yifan sedang pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis dan akan kembali seitar sore nanti, dan sepertinya mood Sehun sedang benar – benar bagus sekali dan bertambah semakin bagus sejak pulang dari jalan – jalan singkatnya bersama bibi Han tadi, ia pulang membawa sebuah bouquet bunga yang besar dan indah lalu meletakkannya di nakas ruang tamu. Selain itu ia membantu beberapa pekerjaan ringan seperti membersihkan debu di beberapa perabot dan membuat minuman dingin untuk pekerja yang ada di kebun.

Yifan sudah kembali ke mansion pukul tiga sore tadi, saat Sehun masih terlelap dalam tidur siangnya. Matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat saat Sehun sedang berlari menuju ruang kerja Yifan, omong – omong ia baru saja selesai mandi saat seorang pelayan berkata bahwa Yifan tengah bersantai di ruang kerjanya. Sehun membuka pintu dengan lebar dan berteriak

"Ayo lakukan hubungan intim denganku!" pekik Sehun

' _Brashhhh'_ Yifan menyemburkan Green Tea yang belum sempat masuk kedalam tenggorokannya

"hu..hubungan int…apanya?!" Yifan membersihkan sisa – sisa Green Tea yang masih ada di sekitar mulutnya. Sehun berjalan mendekat menuju meja kerja Yifan, tak memperdulikan ada genangan Green Tea di atas meja kerja yang untung saja sedang tidak dijadikan tempat menumpuk dokumen penting oleh Yifan.

"tadi saat aku ke toko bunga ternyata penjualnya juga seorang hybrid child! Dia terlihat dewasa dan juga cantik untuk ukuran hybrid child laki – laki! Namanya Baekhyun!" Sehun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun tadi pagi "karena ia terlihat begitu dewasa, aku bertanya padanya soal metode yang ia gunakan agar bisa bertumbuh dewasa seperti itu!" jelas Sehun, Yifan hanya mendengarkannya dengan seyum tipis yang terpasang di bibirnya

' _sepertinya aku tahu siapa pemilik hybrid child yang tadi pagi Sehun temui'_ batin Yifan

"ia lalu menjelaskannya secara menyeluruh!" sambung Sehun

Sehun mengingat ucapan Baekhyun dengan jelas 'uhm….jadi bagai mana ya, bukan kah kau dan tuanmu itu seharusnya saling berbagi cinta jadi…' itu yang Baekhyun ucapkan padanya

"Menurut Baekhyun hyung, Yifan-sshi harus mendorong 'milikmu' kedalam lubang pantatku….sampe aku seluruhnya menjadi basah dan berantakan! Dan kita berdua harus menikmati dunia kesenangan yang sensual ini –" Jelas Sehun panjang, Yifan segera menutup mulut Sehun sebelum Sehun melanjutkan penjelasannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Sehun, hentikan!" Yifan menghela nafas sejenak. _'Sialan hybrid child milik Jongdae itu sepertinya sudah meracuni otak polos Sehun tadi pagi'_ batin yifan"kenapa kau sepertinya terburu – buru untuk tumbuh dewasa? Apa kau tidak sadar jika Baekhyun hanya menggodamu?" ucap Yifan sambil menatap wajah Sehun.

"Baiklah…aku akan berhenti berbicara" jawab Sehun _'Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau sebenarnya aku ingin mendengarkan kekhawatiran Yifan-sshi'_ lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Tapi…. Apakan benar jika Baekhyun membohongiku?" Tanya Sehun pada Yifan

"Tidak….ia tidak berbohong…" jawab Yifan dengan suara yang pelan

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan! Jika itu Yifan-sshi, seberapapun sakitnya aku pasti akan baik – baik saja!" ucap Sehun sambil menatap Yifan dengan wajah yang serius, tapi malah terlihat imut dimata Yifan.

"Datanglah padaku!" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk dadanya dengan satu kepalan tangan

"Datanglah padaku….apanya" cibir Yifan dengan suara pelan 'jangan terlalu cepat bertumbuh dewasa Sehun, ada banyak hal yang menyakitkan yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau menjadi seorang yang dewasa. Kau juga akan merasa kesepian nantinya, perasaan dimana kau merasa bahwa tidak ada seseorang yang benar – benar bisa mengerti dirimu bahkan orang dewasapun sering bingun dengan apa yang mereka inginkan, apakah itu keinginan yang berasal dari hatinya atau keinginan yang berasal dari pikirannya' batin Yifan.

Ekspresi wajah Sehun tiba – tiba saja berubah menjadi sendu dan Yifan menyadari perubahan dratis itu _'apa ini karena aku terlalu mengabaikan keinginannya untuk menjadi lebih dewasa?'_ pikir Yifan

"Jika Yifan-sshi tidak ingin mengajariku…..aku tidak akan pernah mengerti" ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sendu, ia hanya ingin menjadi dewasa dan mengerti banyak emosi yang dimiliki manusia, ia ingin mempelajarinya dan membantu Yifan dengan menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu.

"Karena kupikir, akan sangat disayangkan jika aku tidak mengetahui hal apapun tentang itu" lanjut Sehun.

"kalau begitu tutup matamu" bisik Yifan dengan nada yang rendah. Ia menunduk mencoba menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Sehun, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kecil milik Sehun

 _'Chuup'_

Yifan mencium bibir tipis milik Sehun, mengulumnya perlanan dan sedikit menggigit bibir itu dengan lembut, memagut bibir Sehun dengan sempurna. Ia menikmati rasa dan sensasi yang aneh saat mencium bibir Sehun, perasaan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan terhadap seseorang. Tangan Yifan kini sedang sibuk membuka kancing kemeja milik Sehun, setelah kemeja Sehun terbuka sepenuhnya, dengan perlahan Yifan menyingkap kemeja milik Sehun sehingga menampakkan tubuh bagian atas milik Sehun yang ramping dan putih bak boneka porselain. Yifan kemudian mengalihkan ciumannya pada bagian tubuh Sehun, ia mengecup setiap inchi perut Sehun kemudian naik ke dada, Yifan masih belum ingin meninggalkan kissmark atau tanda kepemilikan lainnya pada tubuh kecil Sehun yang masih polos.

"Yifan-sshi..." pangggil Sehun

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Yifan menghentikan kegiatannya tadi lalu mendongak menatap wajah Sehun.

"Bagaimana ya,...rasanya agak sedikit geli" jawab Sehun jujur

"Haya itu saja?" Yifan tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun tadi

"hah?iya..." jawab Sehun dengan suara yang pelan.

"hah...tak apa..." Yifan hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah

' _Ada apa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan...eh, tapi kenapa hatiku rasanya seperti diremas? Tidak – tidak alih – alih diremas, ini lebih seperti ia berdegup begitu cepat..'_ pikir Sehun dalam hati, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya kini mulai semerah kepiting yang baru saja direbus.

"Sehuna?" panggil Yifan

"Ah! Tidak...tidak maafkan aku Yifan-sshi aku...aku ingin cuci muka dulu!" ucap Sehun sambil menangkup wajahnya dan berlari keluar dari ruang kerja Yifan dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka penuh, beruntuk para pelayan sudah tidak berkeliaran disekitar sana jika senja sudah terbenam seperti saat ini.

"Apa Baekhyun juga mengajarinya bagai mana jadi malu – malu? Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Jongdae dan Baekhyun" gumam Yifan sambil memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang makin mengecil dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar milik Sehun.

 _Hatiku berdegup begitu cepat._

 _Bagian tubuhku yang disentuh olehnya terasa geli._

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa aneh dengan semua ini._

 _Kepalaku menjadi kacau, tubuhku terasa geli, jantungku tidak mau berhenti bergegup kencang.._

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

 _Tapi satu hal yang jelas, aku sangat – sangat menyukai Wu Yifan..._

Seorang pelayang menghampiri Yifan yang berdiri di luar ruang kerjanya, pelayan itu datang dengan ekspresi panik dan ketakutan.

"Yifan-sshi, anda mendapatkan surat ancaman lagi" peayan itu memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Yifan, Yifan kemudian membaca surat itu dengan ekspresi yang datar –ia sudah sering menerima surat ini setelah berhenti dari dunia gangster –ia dulu bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadi dari ketua mafia dan pemimpin kelompok perang antar mafia, namun kemudia keluar karena ia benar – benar ingin merasakan hidup sebagai seorang manusia yang normal, ia lelah menjadi mesin pembunuh disana.

' _ **Wu Yifan, aku akan membunuhmu bulan ini'**_ itu adalah kalimat yang tertulis dalam surat tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Tuan? Awalnya saya fikir kita bisa membuangnya begitu saja, tetapi sekarang ancamanya sudah meningkat sampai ke tahap yang seperti ini, apakah kita harus melaporkannya ke pihak yang berwajib?" ucap pelayan itu, semua orang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Yifan saat ini.

"tidak usah, aku akan baik – baik saja" jawab Yifan dengan entengnya.

"tetapi...jika sesuatu terjadi pada Tuan.."

"Aku tak bisa terus meneru berlari, aku harus menghadapi semua dosa – dosaku...hanya saja, pastikan Sehun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang surat teror ini, jangan biarkan pelayan lain membicarakan tentang ini saat Sehun ada disekitar mereka" perintah Yifan pada pelayan pribadinya itu

"Tuan..."

"lagi pula tidak aca cara lain lagi untuk menyelamatkanku..."

.

.

 _Red Flower_

 _Red Flower_

Malam itu Yifan-sshi menyendiri lagi ditaman bunga, memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sedih. Tak ada yang bisa mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, atau lebih tepatnya ia menolak semua orang yang berusaha datang mendekat padanya, dan seperti biasa aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, aku melihat beberapa jam sebelumnya ia sempat berbicara dengan Jung ahjussi, pelayan pribadinya. Apa mungkin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi? Apa Jung ahjussi membawa sebuah berita menyedihkan untuknya? Malam itu aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan sebelum berjalan kembali ke kamar ku dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Pagi itu Yifan-sshi datang kekamarku dengan ekspresi terkejut –ia datang saat aku hendak mengancingkan kemejaku.

"Sehuna.." panggilnya

"Yifan-sshi" aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan berbalik menghadap Yifan-sshi.

"Kamu...bertumbuh besar" ucapnya. Eh? Benarkah? Pantas saja kemejaku terasa begitu sempit dan menyesakkan saat akan ku pakai, aku terseyum ke arah Yifan-sshi.

"Sudah kuduga, Aku akan bertumbuh sedikit lebih besar, ini seperti apa yang dikatakan oelh Baekhyun hyung! Aku kita lanjutkan apa yang kemarin sudah kita lakukan" ucapku dengan penuh semangat pada Yifan-sshi.

"Bersama Yifan-sshi, membuatku menjadi berantakan dan basah, setelah itu..."

"hentikan!" Yifan-sshi memotong ucapanku, ia terseyum lalu meletakkan tangannya di dagu, seperti sedang memperhatikanku dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Susah juga ya, kalau begini teru, kemejamu tidak akan muat, haruskah kita mengunjungi penjahit dan membuatkanmu beberapa baju baru?" ucapnya, sementara aku sibuk berputar mengamati perubahan tinggiku sambil menyimak ucapannya mengenai pergi ke penjahit dan memesan beberapa baju baru.

"Ah! Kalau begitu, bisakah kita pergi bersama saat menuju toko? Lagi pula suhu di luar juga sedang hangat" aku ingin menghibur Yifan-sshi karena semalam ia tampak sedih saat aku melihanya di taman bunga. Dan jika kami berjalan bersama mungkin suasana hatinya akan sedikit membaik.

"Tuan, mobilnya sudah saya siapkan" ucap Jung ahjussi yang sejak tadi berjaga di pintu kamar.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan berjalan bersama Sehun, kemarilah Sehun" ia mengulurkan tangannya, kemudia aku menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menggenggamnya, tangan Yifan-sshi terasa begitu hangat.

.

.

Sehun tampak senang sekaki, ia tak berhenti tersenyum menatap lingkungan sekitarnya, Sehun terlihat begitu manis dengan celana sepanjang lutut dan juga kaus ber motif stripe warna hitam dan putih. Benar – benar manis. Sedangkan Yifan memakai celana jeas panjang dan kaus hitam polos, terlihat maskulin meski sederhana.

"baju itu sangat cocok denganmu" puji Yifan

"benarkah? Terimakasih" ucap Sehun dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah

"nah sekarang ayo kita pergi" ajak Yifan, mereka telah selesai memesan beberapa potong baju untuk Sehun dan sekarang Yifan hendak mengajak Sehun menuju festifal musim panas yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari sana.

Sehun tampak senang sekali saat tiba di Festifal, Yifan mengajaknya masuk kesebuah toko yang menjual pernak – pernik yang terbuat dari kristal, Sehun menyukainya, gelas – gelas kristal itu tampak begitu indah bagi Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya? Kita bisa membelinya kalau kau mau" tanya Yifan saat Sehun tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah gelas kristal bening dengan motif wajik berwarna ungu ditangannya

"Tidak, aku hanya berfikir ini begitu cantik karena sangat berkilau" jawab Sehun.

Setelah itu mereka berkeliling lagi, masuk ke toko yang menjual kerajinan seni dan lain sebagainya. Kemudia mereka berhenti saat Yifan menyadari jika Sehun terus memperhatikan salah satu stan yang menjual permen manis beraneka bentuk

"Sehuna, jika kau menginginkannya aku akan membelikannya untukmu" ucap Yifan

"bolehkah? Aku ingin yang berbentuk kepala kelinci!" jawab Sehun dengan ceria

Setelah membelikan permen untuk Sehun, merka memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan lagi mengelilingin area festifal dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk di sebuah cafe yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan minuman yang lezat, Yifan duduk sambil menyesap sedikit kopi americano yang ia pesan sedangkan Sehun tampak begitu fokus dengan bubble tea yang ia miliki, bola – bola kecil di dalam minuman itu membuat Sehun begitu tertarik dengan minuman tersebut. Tapi Sehun tidak sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi pada bubble tea miliknya, sesekali ia melirik Yifan yang duduk di hadapannya.

' _Yifan-sshi tampak bahagia, sepertinya jalan – jalan hari ini merupakan pilihan yang bagus Yifan-sshi banyak tersenyum hari ini'_ batin Sehun saat mempeehatikan wajah Yifan yang terlihat bahagia.

Hari sudah beranjak sore saat mereka berjalan pulang menuju mansion, mereka mengobrol ringan dan bercanda disepanjang jalan menuju rumah.

"bagaimana jika kita mampir sebentar untuk membeli beberapa kue Castella?" tawar Yifan

"benarkah? Ayo" Sehun mengangguk girang

"Dan karena ini adalah hari yang spesial, maka kita akan membeli dua potong" deg! _'sial orang itu ada disini'_ batin Yifan. Dan benar saja seseorang tiba tiba saja keluar dari balik tembok sambil membawa sebuah pedang.

"Persiapkanlah dirimu Wu Yifan!" orang itu berlari mendekat lalu menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Yifan, Yifan berhasil menghindar namun sayang, lengannya sedikit teriris pedang tersebut.

"Yifan-sshi!" teriak Sehun yang panik dan juga ketakutan

Semua orang yang ada disekitar mereka langsung lari berhamburan dan bersembunyi, orang itu kemudia berlari lagi mendekati Yifan sambil menempatkan pedangnya pada posisi siap untuk menebas, Sehun dengan panik segera berdiri dihadapan Yifan, ia mencoba untuk melindungi Yifan, namun Yifan dengan cekatan mendorong tubuh Sehun kebelakang hingga Sehun hampir terjatuh.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam bosku!" teriak orang itu saat posisinya semakin mendekat pada Yifan

"Yifan-sshi! Lari!" teriak Sehun. Namun Yifan tetap diam ditempatnya seolah ia memang menanti pria itu datang padanya _'kenapa...kenapa Yifan-sshi tidak lari'_ batin Sehun

' _Zrashh'_

Orang itu berhasil membuat Yifan tumbang dan bersimbah darah.

.

.

 _Red Flower..._

 _Merah adalah warna darah_

 _Red Flower..._

"Kata dokter meskipun keadaannya tidak terlalu kritis dan bisa mengakibatkan nyawanya hilang, namun sulit baginya untuk memulihkan pengelihatannya, ia harus melalui prosedur yang cukup panjang untuk bisa pulih sepenuhnya" Jelas Jongdae pada Sehun

"dulu, Yifan memegang peran yang cukup penting sebagi tangan kanan kepercayaan gangster yang berkuasa di negeri ini, suatu saat terjadi perang antar ganster karena salah satu kelompok melanggar kesepakatan yang sudah di buat oleh gangster – gangster di negeri ini, Yifan dijadikan sebagai pimpinan team dalam operasi pemusnahan gangster yang telah melanggar perjanjian tersebut" Jongdae menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun, sesuai dengan apa yang aku perintahkan.

"terjadi kekacauan besar – besaran saat itu, dan medan perang antar gangster yang dipimpin Yifan merupakan medan yang paling menyeramkan. Banyak anggota gangster lain dan juga warga yang terlibat kerusuhan itu, dan itu semua bukan kehendak Yifan, kami bahkan tidak bisa memperkirakan ada berapa korban jiwa dari tragedi tersebut" lanjut Jongdae

"sampai sekarang Yifan masih sering merasa bersalah setelah kejadian itu, meskipun itu adalah tugasnya untuk memimpin pertempuran tersebut, ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa dan hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri" aku mendengar suara isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

 _Apakah sekarang kau takut denganku?_

 _Aku bukan Yifan-sshi yang hangat dan ramah seperti yang kau kira.._

"Yifan berusaha membantu masyarakat biasa yang terkena dampak peperangan antar gangster tersebut, namun tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang ingin membunuhnya, seperti orang yang menyerangnya minggu lalu" jelas Jongdae

Jangan bicara seolah aku orang yang baik

 _Selama ini aku memendam semuanya dengan rapat, aku tidak ingin kau tahu seberapa gelapnya masa laluku dan rasa penyesalan yang aku pikul di atas pundakku_

 _Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang selalu sembunyi dari masalah yang pernah aku ciptakan_

"Jongdae, bisakah kau meninggalkan ruangan ini, terima kasih sudah membantuku. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Sehun" ucapku dengan suara yang serak.

"Baiklah" aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup, mataku sedang tidak bisa digunakan untuk beberapa saat kedepan, atau mungkin selamanya.

"Maaf...maafkan aku, jika aku tidak memintamu untuk berjalan – jalan disana hari itu, Yifan-sshi tidak akan berakhir seperti ini" ucap Sehun dengan suara yang bergetar, kau menangis Sehun? Menangisi seorang pengecut sepertiku? Jangan..kumohon, jangan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku...maafkan aku Yifan-sshi" kau terus mengucapkan kata – kata maafmu itu, kau tidak bersalah Sehun, aku yang salah karena selalu lari dan bersembunyi, aku meletakkan tanganku dengan susah payah di atas kepalanya, kemudian menguap kelapa Sehun perlahan untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis, ini bukan salahmu, pria itu memiliki hak untuk membunuhku"

"jangan berkata seperti itu!ini bukan salah Yifan-sshi, sama sekali bukan!" aku hanya tersenyum tipis, lihat, kau bahkan membela pengecut sepertiku..maafkan aku Sehuna.

"Sehuna, saat kamu sudah tenang, kumpulkanlah semua barang – barangmu, ada baiknya jika kamu dibesarkan oleh pemilik yang lebih baik, Aku akan menitipkanmu ke tempat Jongdae, ia akan mencarikan keluarga baru untukmu, aku yakin jika aku menitipkanmu padanya ia akan mencarikan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku untuk merawatmu"

"TIDAK MAU! Aku tidak mau!" kenapa kau malah berteriak dan menolak? Aku ingin kau dirawat oleh orang yang lebih baik, karena aku tidak cukup baik untukmu.

"Kenapa? Apa Yifan-sshi mulai membenciku?" aku tidak akan pernah membencimy Sehun, tidak akan

"Bukan seperti itu..."

"Aku tidak mau!, aku ingin tinggal disini" kau sangat keras kepala..kenapa?

"Aku sudah mendapatkan banyak hal darimu, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku berikan untukmu, maaf ya" aku mengambil nafas sebentar, entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan hal – hal yang indah padamu, Sehuna" lanjutku

"Aku mengerti...hiks...alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa menjadi dewasa...Yifan-sshi hanya menghujaniku dengan kebaikan...hiks...hiks...jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kau harus membiarkanku mengaami hal yang menyebalkan, menyedihkan, marah dan tidak menyenangkan! Jika tidak...aku tidak aka pernah bertumbuh dewasa! Dan sekarang akupun tidak mengerti mengapa aku begitu marah, kumohon ajari aku agar aku bisa mengerti perasaan ini!" kenapa? Jangan menangis. Suaramu terdengar bergetar dan berantakan, apa aku menyakitimu? Aku sudah keterlaluan? Maaf kan aku...

"Aku ingin tinggal bersama Yifan-sshi dan berguna untukmu..hiks...hiks..hiks dan aku juga ingin mendengar seluruh kekhawatiranmu dan membuatmu terhibur. Maka dari itu biarkan aku bertumbuh dewasa" aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan seluruh isi hatimu, maafkan aku yang tidak pernah menyadari hal seperti ini. Aku terlalu bodoh...

"Jika aku sudah bertubuh dewasa dan kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku silahkan buang saja aku! Tapi...tapi... aku benar – benar tidak ingin meninggalkanmu hiks..." kau begitu baik dan sempurna Sehuna, maafkan kebodohanku selama ini.. dan tanpa aku sadari setetes air mataku pun turun, aku mengulurkan tanganku dengan susah payah, mencoba mencari keberadaannya dan begitu aku menemukannya aku segera menariknya kedalam dekapanku.

 _Hybrid Child merefleksikan reaksi dari pemiliknya_

 _Baik mesin ataupun boneka_

 _Apakah ada darah yang mengalir di tubuh itu?_

 _Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat hati kecilmu itu terluka untuk waktu yang lama..._

 _Terimakasih Sehuna.._

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

*: OMAKE:*

Aku menutup buku yang sejak tadi kubaca, sekarang aku sedang bersantai di taman bunga, aku merasakan sebuah usapan lembut dibahuku

"Ingin minum sesuatu? Biar aku ambilkan" tawarnya

"Tidak" jawabku singkat, ia kemudian berdiri disampingku aku dapat melihat senyum tipis yang terukir di bibir tipis milikknya

"warna cherry blossom dari tahun – ketahun semakin memudar ya, hanya aromanya saja yang tetap sama seperti dulu" ujarnya

"menurutku mereka tetap sama" hey, Cherry blossom itu tidak ada apa – apanya jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu, percayalah.

"ish" ia mencibik, sepertinya kesal dengan semua jawaban yang aku berikan, aku melirik tangan kanannya yang bersandar dipundakku, kalian lihat itu? Sebua cincin emas putih dengan satu mata berlian yang indah tersemat dijari manisnya, ia milikku sekarang, Sepenuhnya. Aku tidak akan membuangnya karena aku akan selalu membutuhkannya. Ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang manis dan juga dewasa, alih – alih terlihat tampan ia malah tumbuh menjadi anggun dan cantik, benar – benar memukau, seharusnya aku membiarkannya tumbuh dewasa sejak dulu, postur tubuhnya begitu indah, tinggi dan ramping, aku sangat suka menyelipkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya yang ramping itu, memeluknya sepanjang malam hingga fajar terbit.

"kudengar dessert malam ini adalah kue Castella kesukaanmu" ucapku sambil beranjak dari kursi

"benarkah?!" ia menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar

"hm, dan bibi Im memberikan beberapa potong secara cuma – cuma sebelum makan malam, kau ingin makan kuenya?" tawarku, ia segera merengkuh tanganku erat

"eum! Ayo" ia menarikku menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan kue kesukaannya sebelum bibi Im membagikanya pada pelayan lain, tapi percayalah bibi im selalu menyisahkan potongan terbesar untuk Sehun.

Aku menikah dengan Sehun dua tahun yang lalu hm, kecerdasan emosionalnya dan IQnya sudah setara degan usia dua puluh tiga tahun dan ia berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya saat peringatan satu tahun pernikahan kami, aku bersyukur. Sangat sangat bersyukur bisa memilikinya disisiku.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau!" eh, kenapa ini tumben dia menolak saat aku mengajaknya untuk sedikit _'berolah raga'_ di atas ranjang

"kenapa hm?" aku mengusap pelan pipi tirus miliknya, meski ia sudah tumbuh dewasa namun sisi kekanakan milik Sehun masih ada, itu sangat manis, apa lagi saat ia sedang merajuk, tapi itu sungguh menyebalkan disaat seperti ini.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau Yifan" ia menggembungkan pipinya, ia mendorong badanku menjauh kemudian beranjak dari kasur menuju lemari pakaian milik kami, ia membukanya dan aku melihat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana, sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita merah, siapa yang ulang tahun?

"ulang tahunku masih jauh Sehuna" protesku

"ish, buka saja dan baca, itu semua karena ulahmu!" ia melemparkan kotak itu ke atas ranjang kemudian berjalan cepat menuju balkon kamar kami.

Aku segera mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya _test pack_... isinya adalah _test pack_ dengan dua garis tertera disana.

Tidak mungkin...

Sehun...

Kami...

Dia...

Aku segera belari menuju balkon dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Terimakasih sayang!" Ucapku sambil melayangkan kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah cantiknya. Aku akan menjadi Ayah...

"Hentikan, mukaku basah ungh" Sehun mendorong badanku menjauh. "Jadi...apa...kau senang? Aku takut jika kau tidak menyukainya.." dia menundukkan kepalanya, suranya terdengar sedikit sedih.

"Tentu saja aku senang, keluarga kecil kita akan jadi semakin sempurna" ucapku sambil mengangkat dagunya agar ia bisa menatap wajahku.

"Tapi...aku akan berubah menjadi gendut, jelek. Kau pasti tidak akan menyayangiku lagi...hiks..." aku segera mendekapnya dan membiarkan Sehun menangis sebentar di pelukanku

"Dengar ya, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menyayangimu, apa lagi mencintaimu" ucapku sebelum mengecup keningnya, ia hanya mengangguk pelan, aku berlutut hadapannya, mensejajarkan wajahku dengan perutnya yang masih datar "hei, ini Dad, kau harus jadi anak yang baik di dalam sana oke? Daddy dan Mom sangat menyayangimu. Saat kau sudah ada di pelukan kami nanti, Dad akan menunjukkan banyak hal yang menyenangkan padamu" bisikku pada perut datar milik Sehun sembari mengelusnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil, Sehun tertawa pelan lalu meletakkan tangannya diatas kepalaku "dia juga butuh pengalaman yang lain Yifan, jangan terlalu memanjakannya nanti" ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

.

.

End of Chapter 2 : Red Flower

.

BIG THANKS TO YANG SUDAH COMMENT DI CHAPTER SATU~~~ LOVE YOU ALL GUYS :3 oiya just call me _**Jizze**_ ya, gausa panggil 'thor' hmmm nanti aku gabung avenger kalo dipanggil 'Thor' mulu #lol

.

A/N : efek kangen banget sama KrisHun :""""" kangen ff mpregnya mereka huhuhu. Aku ga bisa naruh tulisan 'POV' soalnya kelihatan kaya berantakan gt. Mianㅠㅡㅠ but i think i already wrote a better pov than the last chapter, maaf kalo omakenya kurang gereget kaya Chapter sebelumnya :"""" so...pls leave a comment~

.

.

Coming Up Next, Chapter 3 : That Person

.

.

 **QnA :**

 **Q : Ini berseries atau gimana?**

 **A : yep berseries**

 **Q : Bakal ada KaiHun ngga?**

 **A : PASTI ADA DONG! Masa emak babeh ga dibikinin FF**

 **Q :Rate M nya bisa diperjelas?**

 **A : Dedek masih ga kuat nulisnya hahahaha, ntar diusahain**

 **Q : Pairnya ganti tiap Chapter**

 **A : Yes, bakal ganti tiap Chapter, saya suka Uke Sehun :'''''''D**

 **Q : Next Chap (chapter ini) KaiHun?**

 **A : stt, KaiHun shipper tenang, mereka bakal tampil di chapter akhir, dua chapter pula.**

 **Q : Berapa Sub-Judul?**

 **A : 4 shay. Pantengin terus yhaaa :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you on the next chapter. Pssst Chapter depan bakal jadi pesta buat Kaihun shipper, Cuma bocorin dikit aja hehehehe**


End file.
